Steven Universe: Lesbian Feminist Propaganda Aimed At Children
I caught a few seconds of this strange new show and noticed how there was something weird and alluring about the way they designed their characters. It was something more than how the show was just very well-crafted, with slick animation and great use of color and all. So I watched a few episodes and it struck me that every one of these "Gem" chicks have some kind of deviant body type. Pearl is insanely thin, Amethyst is short and hella thick, Garnet has disproportionately large hips and thighs, Peridot is midget-like, even the relatively normal Lapis is built like a twelve-year-old girl. So it's like, okay, I guess it's one of those "all body types are beautiful" things. All body types are not beautiful, but maybe this was just an unintended side-effect of creative character designs. But the more I watched it, the more the show revealed itself to be weird, with weird agendas. It was like having coffee with some relatively intelligent and talented art-school chick whom you slowly realize is nuts. The fusion scenes are so obviously a thinly-veiled metaphor for lesbian sex that I actually wonder how this got on TV, and directed towards children. There is a scene where Garnet and Amethyst prepare to "fuse" by doing a short dance in front of each other, which includes Garnet bucking her hips suggestively before spreading her legs. I saw this and seriously thought WTF?? This is almost the kind of thing you'd see in Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Animation Festival, just a bit more subtle. This is just one of many, many examples of the "fusion" obviously being a thinly-veiled lesbian sex scene. Some reviewer also noticed that all the male characters -- all two of them -- are infantilized, which is true. Steven's father is a powerless joke who really has no purpose other than to run around and play guitar. Steven's reason for existing seems to be to look on in starry-eyed awe as one of the female Gem characters does something otherworldly and amazing. I'm 100% sure that having Steven at all was just so that they could name this feminist show after him in order to make it sound like it wasn't anti-male. And it's a device that works very well. I know I'm not the show's target demographic, but that doesn't matter. They are targeting ignorant children and young adults with a very wrong message about sexuality and gender roles, and this is wrong. That's why I'm giving it a "1" despite how very well-made it is... it's like a big milkshake laced with Bisphenol A. On another note, there's something off about the disproportionate amount of praise and resources this show has enjoyed. "The Amazing World of Gumball" and "the Misadventures of Flapjack" were also pretty awesome, and were also advertised as having one person as their creator. But look at the voice actors they got for "Steven Universe." Nicki Freakin Minaj, one of today's top pop stars, among others. It makes me extremely suspicious that this show was propped and 'roided up not because of the creator's efforts, but because it pushes a certain narrative: chick power, and the pedestalization of sexual deviance. Call it whatever you want, but it's stupid to not notice this pattern in entertainment. It's the same undeserved hype that the steaming pile "Juno" got just because it was written by a chick, although I have to admit the "Steven Universe" story is admirably clever. ---- Originally written by IMDB user: Pozdnyshev Category:Reviews Category:TV Shows